1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a trend of providing lightweight and thin-film home display devices such as TVs and monitors, and also, portable display devices such as notebook computers, cellular phones, and portable media players (PMPs), various flat display devices have been developed. The flat display devices include a display panel for displaying images, and may be classified as liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting display devices, and electrophoretic display devices according to the kind of display panels.